


Truth or Dare

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Girl's love only, Humor, Shoujo-ai, Truth or Dare, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: The Muse are bored at the clubroom… Fortunately, they found a good way to pass time… … Also, the title says everything… Contain slight RinPana, NozoEli NozoNico, NicoMaki, UmiMaki and HonoNico… Very high Gay metter...





	Truth or Dare

**[IN THE CLUBROOM]**

"Rin's so bored nya…" Exclaimed a orange-haired girl standing from a pliable chair.

"Honoka too nya…" Said a ginger-haired girl standing next to her

"Come on! Read a book! You'll feel less bored." Proposed a blue-haired girl, sitting on a chair at the other side of the table.

"I'll pass!" Both of the two orangish-haired girls protested in unison.

"Hmm… Your boredom is near its end. Something fun is coming…" Expressed a purple-haired girl, reading at some tarots card.

"Something fun nya? Where nya?" Asked the energetic girl, who came closer to the fortuneteller.

"I see you coming! Don't get near to me!" Said a raven-haired girl in surprise as she covered her chest.

"Oh, c'mon… It's something else. Don't be so stressed." Answered Nozomi with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't truth you anymore. Each time you have an idea in head, I am always the victim." Protested Nico.

"Oh, c'mon… It's for your good, Nico-chi." Insisted the devil-like girl, standing from her seat.

"In what way?" Asked the petite girl, scared.

"Awww… Seeing these two arguing make Rin bored more…" The orange-haired girl complained as she sat back on her chair.

"How about we play a game in that case?" Proposed a ash-haired girl who just entered the room.

"Yay! Korori-chan is the best! Let's do so!" Said Honoka, running toward her friend.

"Sound fun! How about Eli-chi?" Asked Nozomi.

"OK! Since we can't practice because of the rain today." Answered the blonde-haired girl.

"So, what game do you plan to do?" Asked a Crimson-haired girl sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room, while closing a book she was reading.

"How about 'truth or dare'?" Proposed Kotori

"That sound fun! I'm in!" Answered the two high-spirited girls.

"Interresting…" Commented Nozomi as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Er… I think I'll pass…" Protested a frustrated Nico.

"C'mon, Nico-chan! Maki is going to play too! Nya." Insisted the orange-haired girl.

"Eh, don't decide that without asking me…" Protested a blushing Maki.

"Maki-chan…" Begged Honoka as she did her puppy eyes.

"… OK then! But only this time." Answered the crimson-haired first year as she played with the edge of her hair.

"Yay! It's settle then!" The two genki girls celebrated.

**[AFTER A WHILE]**

*Ahem* "Now then, how about we discuss the rules?" Proposed the purple-haired girl.

"How about everyone write an order on a piece of paper and we put them all into this hat. And then, we will take turn to randomly pick one." Explained Kotori as she placed a hat on the table.

"Roger that!" Everyone answered as they all write an order on a piece of paper, and put them in the hat.

"So, who's going first?" Asked Hanayo.

"I will!" Exclaimed Honoka as she picks one piece of paper from the hat. "Ahem… So, I got…"

She readed out loud: *Truth: What is your most embarrassing backstory?*

"Most embarrassing backstory? I don't remember any! But I do remember seeing Umi-chan practicing cute idol poses." Continued Honoka as she rubbed her chin with her fingers.

"Hey! But that's about me…" Complained Umi, Blushing furiously. Everyone ignored her comment though.

"Rin will go next!" Proposed the cat-girl as she takes another piece of paper from the hat.

"Rin got…" She read out loud: *Truth: If you could make one physical feature about yourself bigger, what would it be?*

"Rin thinks Rin is better this way nya…" She explained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's right! Rin is better like this! She is cute as she is now…" Expressed Hanayo.

"Hehe" Was Rin's reply.

With that, Nico aangsly watch her own chest Nozomi realized the aangst in her eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong, Nico-chi? You want bigger one? I can washi washi them so they can grow bigger if you want!" Nozomi proposed.

"I-I'm fine the way I am now!" Answered a Nico who didn't want to get washi washied.

*Ahem* "I think I should go next, then." Announced Kotori as she picks a paper from the hat.

She then read out loud: *Truth: Have you ever done something naughty with someone of the same sex? If so, what?"

"Who hasn't!?" She said with an all-knowing smile on her face.

Both Umi, Maki and Nico blushed at that statement.

"Nozomi! You overdid it again." Angrily said Eli as she turned toward the fortuneteller.

"It's not me, I promise!" The bustiest girl protested.

"Actually, Rin did!" The orange-haired girl said, saving her senior from an imminent death. That surprised everyone. Rin just rubbed the back of her head.

*Ahem* "Actually, there was one time Umi and I were left alone at the clubroom and…" Continued Kotori, trying to gather the attention elsewhere.

"NOOOO! Please spare me from that!" Protested Umi as she collapsed.

*"Ahem* "Shall we continue then? I will go next!" Proposed the purple-haired girl as she picks another order.

She grinned like a devil and revealed her order to everyone else: *Truth and Dare: What kind of underpants do you wear? Prove it*

"Whaaat? Nozomi, you ain't serious!?" Asked a surprised Eli.

"I am, Eli-chi! So here I come!" Answered the fortuneteller as she lifted her skirt, revealing white underpants with plenty of lace.

With that, Umi collapsed again.

"Jeez, Umi-chan, you silly…" Was the ash-haired girl's reaction as she placed her bluenette friend on the sofa.

"Nyaha, that was funny… But who wrote this nya?" Asked Rin as she threw her arms in the air and yawned.

"I just thought this would be interesting." Answered Kotori with a great big smile.

"Haha. That's our Kotori-chan!" Commented Honoka as she clings to Kotori.

"Haha. Alright, I will go next!" Proposed Hanayo as she too picks a paper from the hat.

*gulp* "S-someone, help me…" Was her reaction as she revealed her order: *Truth and Dare: Have you ever fantasized about someone in the room? If so, who and what was the fantasy? If not, make it up*

"Eeeee… (Whaaaaat?)" Was everyone except Nozomi and Honoka's reaction.

"Hehe. C'mon, you have to do it; it's the rule!" Said Nozomi with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on Hanayo-chan, you can do it!" Honoka cheered her kuhai.

"A-Anyway, who is the BAKA who wrote this?" Asked Umi as she stood from the sofa.

Honoka just rubbed the back of her head and had a silly expression on her face.

With that, Umi gave Honoka a death glare.

*Ahem* "OK… I'll do it!" Hanayo was the one who saved bread-girl from being eaten by sea-girl.

"That's Rin's Kayo-chin!" Rin cheered for her best friend.

Hanayo then turned to face Rin "Rin-chan…"

Both Hanayo and Rin are blushing furiously as the background switch into a fantasy-like settling sun.

"Rin-chan…"

"Kayo-chin…"

"Eeee… What is this?" Protested a shocked Nico.

*Ahem* "How about we continue?" Proposed Maki as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's do so! I don't think these two will be back before a good among of time…" Honoka nodded in agreement.

*Ahem* "Guess, I have to go next." Volunteered the student concil's president as she a paper from the hat.

Her eyes widened as she read her order, then she came closer to the purple haired girl.

"Eli-chi?" Nozomi asked her friend with a confused look on her face.

Eli then rubbed Nozomi's chin.

"Nozomi… Please become my wife…" The quarter Russian expressed in a manly way.

"Say whaaat?" Was everyone except Hanayo and Rin's reaction as Umi collapsed again.

"Eli-chi…"

"Nozomi…"

This time, the background switch into a garden of lilies.

"Again…" Said an unamused Maki.

Nico just sighed as she took the piece of paper Eli dropped earlier and showed it to everyone: *Dare: Pretend you are a member of the opposite sex and act like it*

Everyone let go of a sigh after reading that orde.

"I never thought this would end up like this…" Commented Nico.

**[AFTER A WHILE]**

"OK… Now, everyone has calmed…" Exclaimed the raven-haired girl.

"Alright, Umi-chan's going next!" Ordered Honoka.

"Whaaa… Please don't decide in my place…" Sea-girl answered but still picked an order from the hat.

Her eyes widened as she read the paper: *Dare: Exchange a piece of clothing with the person on your right*

"Say what?" Protested a shocked Maki who was standing at Umi's right.

"But wait, why is there an order that implies other person? I refuse! Let's burry that order!" Commented a frustrated and jealous Nico.

"So, Nico-chi is jealous…?" Was Nozomi's comment as she let go of another evil grin.

"NO! I ain't!" Nico protested as she awkwardly rolled her eyes away.

"Then, Umi, Maki; go ahead!" Nozomi cheered.

With that, Umi and Maki blushed as red as tomato.

"C'mon! This won't hurt…" Said Honoka with a devil grin too.

"Just get in, you two!" Insisted an annoyed Eli.

"Then… Here I come… Is it OK if we swap shirts?" Proposed the bluenette, still blushing.

Maki, who was speechless from atonement, just nodded as both girl were about to take off their shirts.

"Waaaa… nya…" Was Rin's reaction.

"Kyaaa…" Hanayo quickly hid her face in her own hands.

"Hey, wait a minute! Do you really plan on striping here?" Nico felt annoyed.

"Heeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn?" The two cool girls were now blushing so red, one could mistake them for tomatoes.

"How about you change there?" Nozomi pointed at a changing room in the corner.

Umi and Maki silently walk toward the changing room.

They went back after a while.

"You took your time apparently!" Nico teased the two tomatoes-girls.

"Shut it up!" Was their reaction.

"So… How is it, Umi-chan? How does Maki-chan feel?" It was now Honoka's turn to tease these poor girls.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Their reaction was more intense this time.

"But I'm glad your shirts fit each other…" Commented Hanayo, trying to relax the atmosphere.

Everyone stared at Umi and Maki's chest… "Perfect fit!"

With that, Nico and Rin watched their own chest with horror, then cried.

*Ahem* "So, who's next?" Proposed washi washi-girl.

"It's no use… Fine, I'll go next!" Volunteered Maki as she picks another piece of paper from the bag and then blushed as she read out loud: *Laugh like an evil witch, and then try casting a spell on any player you choose*

Maki watched at her friends with horror.

"Wooow!" Was Honoka's reaction.

"Oh, that's mine!" Explained Nozomi.

"SERIOUSLY!?" No one could believe her.

"Yeah! Isn't it fun, yan?" The fortuneteller performed a cute pose. Everyone was pissed out.

"C'mon! Just do it!" Proposed an annoyed Nico.

"OK! Here I come!" Waid tomato-girl.

"Good luck, Nico-chan!" Was Kotori's comment.

"Luck? For what?" Asked a confused Nico.

Maki came closer to Nico with an evil look on her face and then picked a wand from her pocket _(Say what? How could she put a wand in her uniform's pocket?)_.

Maki lauged like an evil witch from an old shoujo manga.

"Muwahahahaha… So, you dare treat me like that, you brat… Me, the mighty tomato queen orders you to turn into my maid!"

With that, Maki grined like how Nozomi would do it. Nico eventually took a defensive pose. Maki looked at Honoka.

"Aye, sir… I mean, O great evil tomato queen! Rin!?" Said Honoka as she and Rin came closer to Nico.

"Waa-What are you two saying aga-" Nico was interrupted by two energetic girls grabbing her and stripping her uniform. They then made Nico wear a maid uniform.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asked, seemingly annoyed by these two idiots.

"Nozomi-chan…" Nonoka then looked at Nozomi with a smile as she signaled her purple-hair senior. With that, the fortuneteller took a pose, ready to washi washi max Nico.

"Mou, fine… I got it! Please be gentle with me, dear tomato queen!" Nico finally gave up.

"Muwahahaha… I'm so evil! I love this job!" Was Maki's reaction.

**[AFTER EVERYONE WERE SATISFIED WITH NICO-MAD'S SERVICE]**

"I'm so tired… Even though it wasn't even my turn…" Complaned Nico as she fell on the floor, seemingly tired.

"You always complain too much, Nico-chi! Want a cheering up?" Threaten Nozomi, ready to give the poor girl her legendary washi washi max.

"No! I'll pass!" Protested a crying Nico.

*Ahem* "So, how about we finish this game?" Proposed Honoka.

"Fine! I got it!" Answered Nico as she picked a piece of paper from the bag, then blushed.

Nico came closer to Honoka and downed one knee.

"Kousaka Honoka… Would you like to marry me?" She proposed the µ's leader.

"SAY WAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?" Was everyone's reaction as Umi collapced again.

"Tha-that's…" Honoka was left speechless.

"So, your answer…" Nico looked down, seemingly deceived.

"I don't have any reason to say no… so, yes!" Answered the ginger-haired girl as she smiled at the petite girl kneeing in front of her.

"Whaaaaat?" was everyone's reaction.

Eli looks at the piece of paper in Nico's hand and smiled as she realized that order was hers.

Nico quickly threw the piece of the paper into the window and jumped to hug her future wife.

"Looks like these two will have a bright future too…" Commented Eli.

"I never expected you to write such order." Replied Nozomi.

Eli just smiled.

"Yeah, life is always full of surprise."

*Eli's order: Dare: Down one knee and sincerely ask someone to marry you*

 


End file.
